


Like Water Off A Duck’s Back

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 7 ; Hot springsLoosely based on the hot spring event.---Had someone told you this time last year that you’d be bunking with the Seven Lords of Hell, you’d have laughed in their face. It would have been completely unbelievable to think that you’d befriend the personifications of the worst sins, let alone become a part of the family...and to do fairly normal activities. Beach days, picnics, study sessions, movie nights. You also wouldn’t have believed it if someone said that you would develop feelings for these ridiculous men. It would be difficult to deny any love for them; romantic or platonic. You had actually taken it all surprisingly in your stride; not unlike a duck taking to water.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Kudos: 47
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Like Water Off A Duck’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 7 - Hot springs
> 
> We made it!
> 
> Now, friends, I have to admit that although this is finished to the best of my current ability, I have been a dumbass.  
> Two things you should know about me:  
> 1) I am a vivid dreamer when I do actually dream;  
> 2) I have a self-imposed rule of only drinking on Saturdays if I’m drinking by myself. 
> 
> I was completely convinced that I had already written today’s contribution. Dead. Convinced. So I went about my day rather constructively with the thought that I’d post it this evening; I did my weekly shop, I did my laundry (including the hand-wash only things!), I cleaned, I cooked. I’ve been right pleased with myself. So I got cosy into my pyjamas, had a couple G&Ts, pulled out the Ben and Jerry’s for a little ‘well-done’ treat and went to my documents to grab the drabble, and saw it.
> 
> Blank.  
> Absolutely blank.
> 
> It doesn’t take a lot to realise that I must’ve dreamt that I wrote anything. So, here: deVien’s short and pickled contribution for Day 7. I’m going to apologise for the quality and length, but hey ho. Next Saturday, I’ll be sure to check before I have my weekend tipple 😂😂😂
> 
> Anyway, this is loosely based on the past hot spring event. No spoilers that I'm aware of though! 
> 
> This is deliberately as vague as possible in terms of gender/specific relationships. If you see anything that denotes a gender (particularly because I’m not beta reading these drabbles) please don’t hesitate to let me know! I want everyone to feel as included as possible c:
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

What absolute and utter pandemonium.   
  
You affectionately took in the scene in front of you, wondering whether it was some sort of demonic stamina that allowed your boys to be so chaotic.    
  
But this was how it always was. Spats and arguments, shouts and calls - just general boisterous behaviour. This time, there was some added splashing...but you were fairly certain that if the House of Lamentation was suddenly submerged, it would’ve been no different.    
  
The trip to the hot springs was meant to be a relaxing household outing. But when did events like these ever go to plan? By some miracle though, the brothers had gotten tangled up in some ridiculous argument and you were left to enjoy as the hot water soothed you down to the bone.   
  
It also allowed you some time for reflection (or at least what little you could manage, with all of the background noise). 

Had someone told you this time last year that you’d be bunking with the Seven Lords of Hell, you’d have laughed in their face. It would have been completely unbelievable to think that you’d befriend the personifications of the worst sins, let alone become a part of the family...and to do fairly normal activities. Beach days, picnics, study sessions, movie nights. You also wouldn’t have believed it if someone said that you would develop feelings for these ridiculous men. It would be difficult to deny any love for them; romantic or platonic. You had actually taken it all surprisingly in your stride; not unlike a duck taking to water.    
  
Just as your thoughts were starting to drift where you didn’t want them to (what would you do when you had to leave? Would they come and visit? Could  _ you _ come back to visit or to spend the holidays?) you were stirred out of them by a rather aggressive splash.

Silence fell over your raucous company. You looked up, warm water dripping down your face, before noise erupted once more. Lucifer began scolding, Mammon was apologising unreservedly (“I was aimin’ at tha’ idiot Belphie, I promise!”), Levi was laughing at his brother’s misfortune and was happily sharing the moment on social media, Satan was glaring daggers at Mammon and also began to hurl a few insults himself, Asmo and Beel were both concerned over your well-being (although one was slightly more worried about the superficial than the other) and Belphegor was cackling at your expression and at Mammon’s mortification. 

Eventually, Lucifer herded you all out of the water to dry off and change into more comfortable clothes before dinner. Once changed, the rest of the evening was rather uneventful...well, by your new ‘normal’ standards. Dinner was noisy, the card games after dinner were ridiculously competitive...but it was nothing out of the ordinary. It felt just right.  
  
Later that night, when you were cozied up on the floor with the brothers to sleep, you couldn’t help but feel lucky that you had been pulled into this madness. Yes, they were idiots - but they were  _ your _ idiots. And life was good. 


End file.
